Tacit, Candy Pink
by blob80
Summary: "Smile. No one cares how you feel." -Doflamingo/OC- Doflamingo's past has given him countless problems on his search for fame, glory, and those he could call a part of his true "family." But what's he to do when a precious part of that family is suddenly taken away? Why, smile, of course!
1. Tacit, Candy Pink

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece_

* * *

_Even though I promised I'd always be watching you, I lost sight of you halfway._

_I'm sorry._

…

The New World was a cruel sea. A place where only the best could sail and even among them, there were still those that wouldn't last even a day. With all the different islands in the New World being a part of some Emperors, random pirates, revolutionary or even the Navy's territory there was no safe place for anyone to happily live out their lives in_complete_ peace. Not when fierce battles constantly took place all over the New World's raging sea as Navy and pirate alike butted heads like war hungry fools. Even the famed island of love, passion and happiness wasn't spared from conflict and bloodshed.

In the large castle of Dressrosa where Donquixote Doflamingo and his family resided, there was a storm raging through the halls. The sounds of walls breaking, women's screams and quick steps were the only noises that rang throughout the otherwise silent mansion. Doflamingo looked up from his favored room on the fourth floor of his castle, looking out the window to stare directly at the clear sky. The sun glared down at him, but with his shades he could easily glare right back. His coat rested on the nearby table along with a number of DenDen Mushi as he sat on the windowsill, waiting for the woman he knew all too well to come storming through his door. She'd demand something from him with that grimace on her face or she'd get angry at him again for a crime that he was obviously quite guilty of. He'd deny it. She'd sneer. He'd smile and laugh. Everything was exactly how it should be.

All was right in his world where he was king.

Sure enough, just as he predicted, the door to his room was thrown open and collided harshly with the wall. A resounding bang echoed throughout the room.

Doflamingo grinned. "Fuffuffuffuffuffu," he eyed the woman standing there with her features morphed into an unattractive sneer. Her wild eyes that were filled with barely restrained fury had his grin widening. She was heads shorter than him, donning a short dress. Dark hair falling around her in waves as she clenched her fist around a thin rimmed pair of glasses. The origin of which he knew all too well.

Why she wasn't wearing them however, was a mystery even to him. Perhaps she wanted him to buy her a new pair?

"Candy," he drawled, watching with amusement as she bit down on the lollipop in her mouth. Completely crushing the thing into confetti. "Fuffuffuffu, what can I do for—"

"Doffy!" She yelled, cutting him off. Candy raised the pair of glasses in her hand as she pointed a finger at him as threateningly as she could. She eyed the ten foot tall man that sat at ease before her. He was slouching, his blond locks a wild mess. In contrast his black suit was as perfect as usual. The only thing different was the lack of his trademark pink coat. It was a ridiculous thing, but it somehow fit him.

An eccentric man with the clothes to match.

Doflamingo was the only one she knew that could pull off such a look.

"Where did that brat Law go?!" She questioned, fiercely. Her knuckles white as they clutched at the lenses.

His grin didn't falter and he only laughed again at the ridiculousness of her question. After a moment, he asked, "Why?"

"Is it true that he and Corazon betrayed the family?" She eyed him carefully, but Doflamingo only continued to smile. A smile that she could never read. Was he angry? Bitter? Or was he actually happy at the strange turn of events?

"Fuffuffuffu, calm your temper, Candy." Doflamingo stood, walking up to her until he was right in front of her glowing hand. "Corazon has been forgiven."

Her eyes widened. Doflamingo only forgave the sting of betrayal in one way. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "And… Law?" She asked quietly, bringing her hand down.

The newly appointed Shichibukai raised a hand and placed it on top of her head, ruffling her dark locks. In affection? No. Just because the urge to do so had struck. He gave her a maddened grin. "His betrayal is still pending, though traitor or not, I need him. He's eaten the Ope-Ope no Mi and I want to give him the honor of having the heart seat."

"Doffy," she frowned, looking up at him from under his hand. "Do you really believe that he hasn't betrayed you?"

"Fuffuffuffu, come now, Candy," he led her out the door. He was charismatic, smart and knew exactly how to deal with all of his family. No matter how strange or twisted their personalities. All of his family were dear to him, treasures that he protected. But not at the cost of the empire that they had helped him achieve. For what then, would their efforts to help him strive and flourish have been for? "Don't be angry at Law… He's shared our meals, I've taught him everything and you've protected him countless times. Families don't question their members."

Candy glared at nothing in particular. She knew that his family was really the only thing he had. The only thing any of them had... but—, "That attitude of yours will get you killed."

"Fuffuffuffu, are you worried about me, Candy?" He mocked, leading her out to the back of the house and to the pool where countless women splashed around. Each trying to catch the Young Master's attention.

Never. She'd never be worried about a man like this. At least, that was what she told herself. A young master of such a splendid kingdom he may have been, but Doflamingo wasn't the type of man she had to worry about. She wasn't allowed to. That was the job of those privileged family members that sat on the four seats in his kingdom.

Candy didn't answer.

Her silence only making him laugh.

He tore his eyes away from the women in the pool and grinned madly down at her. Holding her wrist in a bruising grip. "When are you leaving again?"

She glanced down at her wrist, contemplating shoving him off or just telling him to stop. "He wants me back there by tomorrow afternoon."

Doflamingo only continued to smile.

* * *

"_Doffy," Vergo's voice rang out. A younger, child Doflamingo turned to see his longtime_ friend_, standing in the doorway of the hall that led out onto the deck of their ship. He had a spoon stuck on his cheek. What caught Doflamingo's attention, however, was the girl that stuck her head out from behind Vergo's taller frame._

"_Who's that?" Doflamingo asked with a grin._

"_This is Candy," he pushed her in front of him. The girl stumbled for a moment, before straightening and shooting him a glare. He could tell that she was sucking on a piece of hard candy from the way she kept moving her mouth. "I thought she'd make a nice addition to your family."_

_Doflamingo narrowed his eyes behind his tinted shades. Not liking the way she was glaring at him. "Don't look at me like that!"_

_Vergo placed a hand over her head. "She doesn't mean to, Doffy." He took out a pair of reading glasses from his pocket and handed them to the girl. "She has trouble seeing."_

_Candy immediately placed the glasses on her nose. The frames much too large for her small face. Once she had them on, Doflamingo watched as she squinted for a moment, getting a better look at him. Before she bowed her head, only one word escaping her lips, "Family?"_

_Doflamingo eyed her strangely. Not like anyone could see it since his orbs were hidden behind thick shades. She was a bit taller than him. He continued to stare as a heavy silence settled in the air between them, before he grinned. "If Vergo says so then I'll welcome you for now."_

"_She has special talents, Doffy," Vergo pushed her forward more. "Feel free to use her."_

"_Special… talents?" Doflamingo asked, eyeing the girl._

"_Blur Blur no Mi," Vergo stated, "It blurs one's vision and can even fool the animal instincts of Haki users of weaker strength. Useless without the skills to fight, but fighting can always be taught."_

_He watched her adjust her glasses again. Her eyes looked unfocused, did she see the whole world as one giant blur? He had to admit that perhaps a view of mixed colors was better than what this world really had to offer. She was glaring –no, squinting- at him. There was a fire behind her eyes, that much, he knew._

"_I'm Donquixote Doflamingo, the man that'll become the King!"_

_She grimaced at the bold declaration, something Doffy thought he had just seen wrong. But when it was still there, his grin widened. What the hell was wrong with her? Didn't she want to become a part of his family? If so, then she needed to support him, not sneer at his drea — ambitions._

_Vergo smacked the side of her head and the sour look immediately left her face, in its place was a mighty scowl. "I'll be in your care."_

"_Follow me and I'll take you to a place even better than your wildest dreams!" He said, confidently._

"_Really?" She asked, skeptically. "You promise?"_

_He scoffed. "Promise? Fuffuffuffuffuffu, fine then. It's a promise."_

"_Liar." Was the immediate response._

_This girl was just impossible._

;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

"_Tch." Candy clicked her tongue, the lollipop in her mouth bobbing up and down._

_She grabbed a weeping and flailing Baby 5 as she kicked a large thug with Haki. Vergo had trained her as best he could, though her Haki could hardly compare to his. But she had no doubt that over time, it would. From the corner of her eye, she could see Doflamingo laughing manically, before suddenly turning serious as he easily offed a man about to deliver a finishing blow to a small Law. He grabbed Law, carrying him in an arm, before shoving him to her. Now, she had two brats in her arms._

"_Don't hand them to me!" She yelled, letting her temper once more get the better of her as she tried to balance the two crying children. Both battered from an enemy that they were still too weak to handle. She fixed her gaze on Doflamingo, the man now more than two heads taller than her._

"_Take care of them," he said seriously, silencing her completely._

_After all these years, seeing him without his trademark grin always scared her. It just wasn't the Doflamingo that she had grown up with. It was the side of him that terrified her, along with everyone else that was foolish enough to get on his bad side. She knew what he did to anyone that got close to his family with evil intentions in mind. Doflamingo expertly nicked the lollipop right from her mouth, before sticking it into his own._

"_Doffy," she called, urgently. Disregarding his action. "Don't do anything stupid."_

"_Fuffuffuffuffu," his back was to her, but she could tell that he was smiling. It was always like this. He may have been a devil and a downright evil man that sacrificed even those important to him. But whenever his family was in trouble or if he had a chance at preventing their deaths, he'd be the first to rush to their side._

_Always had and always will._

;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

"_Fuffuffuffuffu," Doflamingo laughed as he loosened the tie around his neck. Trebol followed -no, oozed- behind him, the two walking languidly up to Candy who sat near the docks of their ship. "Is something wrong, Candy?"_

"_No," she shook her head._

"_Heeeeeh?" Trebol got close to her, examining every inch in a way that had her cringing back. His nose dripping with snot._

"_Don't get so close!" She yelled._

_Doflamingo eyed her, immediately spotting the problem. One of her lenses were cracked. "Fuffuffuffuffu," he laughed, turning back toward the town. "Let's go, Candy."_

"_Hah?!" She whirled around. "We're about to set sail."_

_He pointed a finger up at her face with that perpetual grin gracing his lips. A grin that calmed her nerves, but at the same time shot a chilling sensation throughout her entire being. "We need to get you new glasses."_

_Her eyes widened and Doflamingo watched as she squinted once more. It seemed she'd need thicker lenses._

_Candy frowned at him. "I don't need them."_

_Trebol immediately hit her on the head. "Stop mouthing off and go."_

_She slapped him away, only to miss as he quickly backed up. "Tsk."_

_Doffy's smile only widened._

;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

_The Donquixote family sat around the dining table, eating dinner. All dressed up in nice clothes as they toasted to the feast spread before them. Doflamingo sat at the head, the elite closest to him and the more mundane –but, still important- members farther away. They spoke of nothing and everything. Business, unrelated matters, training, the latest news and a few inside jokes were tossed around the dinner table. Candy sat with Baby 5 by her side, Law, Buffalo and Senor Pink across from her._

"_Done already, Candy?" Jora asked, making the rest of the family turn to her. Candy's utensils sat together as she waited patiently for the rest of the family to finish. "It must be all those sweets you eat. They ruin your appetite. It's like you're still a child! A hard headed brat that doesn't know any better! If you don't eat more, you'll stay at that measly six feet for the rest of your life. Just look at the Young Master, already nine feet and still growing!"_

_She was already taller than most. It wasn't her fault that most pirates and the other inhabitants of Dressrosa all seemed to be freakishly tall and thus, expected the same monstrous height from her._

"_No one wants to hear your rants and gushing about Doffy," Candy gave Jora a mocking smirk. "You should watch yourself, if you keep eating like that, Jora, you'll never lose any weight. As if being a wrinkly, washed out prune wasn't bad enough."_

"_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Diamante laughed loudly, the others trying to conceal their laughter so as not to get on Jora's bad side._

"_Brat!" Jora yelled, but before she could stand and do anything, Gladius had already gotten out of his seat and hit Candy's head with Haki. She muttered 'owowow' repeatedly as she rubbed at the tender spot. She swore that they'd give her actual brain damage one of these days. Or perhaps they already had. She wouldn't be surprised._

"_Fuffuffuffuffu," Doflamingo laughed in that way of his. His laughter cutting through the chatter around the table. "Don't start fights at the dinner table, Candy." With the flick of a few fingers, she had lost all control of her body. Doflamingo's dark chuckles tainting the air as he forced her to stand and walk over to where he sat. He made her body sit beside his, uncomfortably close. Invading all the barriers of personal space. A term that Candy had always suspected him of not knowing. "You'll eat here. I don't want you influencing Baby 5 with your temper. Fuffuffuffuffu."_

_She pouted at him, her tongue once more going out of control. "If you're so desperate for a woman to stay by your side then go ask—"_

"_Fuffuffuffuffu," he laughed again. Clearly amused by her. He raised a hand and caught a few strands of her hair, wrapping them around his fingers. "Only family gets to stay by my side."_

_She was too shocked to move away._

"_Y-Y-Young Master!" Jora yelled, her face reddening. The rest of the Donquixote family staring at them with eyes wide in varying degrees of shock. "W-What are you doing?!"_

"_Fuffuffuffuffu," he dropped his hand and resumed eating._

;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

"_That face you're pulling right now will frighten the other women, Doffy." Candy said, walking up to him as he perched on his couch in front of the pool. Veins were popping from both his neck and forehead. His usual smile nowhere to be found as he stared unwaveringly at the Den Den Mushi of the Yonko Kaido before him. Clearly unpleased about one of his business ventures. "Shall I help?"_

_He raised an eyebrow. "Fuffuffuffuffu, were you eavesdropping?"_

"_You were talking so loudly, I couldn't help but overhear." She stretched her neck, staring right at him. At the eyes that he kept hidden from the world. Why he did, she had no clue. Perhaps because the eyes were the windows to one's emotions. That, or he just really loved his shades. She thought it to be the latter. "If you need an envoy there, I'll be happy to do it."_

_Doflamingo eyed her seriously, "Kaido wants a hostage should I ever fail to keep my end of the deal. He's not interested in a representative."_

"_I know," she shrugged. "I also know that he won't be interested if the hostage isn't from your direct family." She shot him a leveled stare, wishing that she could see those eyes of his to try and get an idea of just what kind of thoughts ran through his mind. "I don't know why you're hesitating, Doffy. I'll be fine because you'll be the first to rush to my side if there's trouble, right?"_

_He wasn't grinning. She didn't want to admit that she was a bit saddened at his lack of a smile. Doflamingo didn't want to answer that question. Instead, he simply said, "Then if there's trouble wait for me to get to you."_

_She nodded, walking away with a hand raised._

_He smiled._

* * *

Doflamingo had just resigned from being a Shichibukai as per Law's demand, so that he could get back Caesar. His source of SMILE. His entire business was riding on getting him back. If he didn't then Kaido would surely go after him. Something that, at all costs, could not happen. Doflamingo looked up as Trebol entered the room, a small box in his hands.

"Young Master, I have news from Kaido," Doflamingo leaned back, more veins popping out. No doubt the entire world had already received the news of his resignation and the events at Punk Hazard of Luffy and Law forming an alliance.

"Has he asked about SMILE?"

Trebol wordlessly placed the box on the table before him, moving some of the other DenDen Mushi out of the way. Doflamingo eyed it for a moment. He had a bad feeling about this. A horrible feeling. Like he'd find something terrible. The likes of which only a feared emperor of the sea could do. With deft hands, he slowly opened the box.

Inside it sat a pair of thin rimmed glasses.

His grip on the box tightened. More veins popping out over his face and neck as his entire body tensed. "Where is she?" He asked, his voice eerily calm.

"There was a note," Trebol answered, avoiding the question as he threw a small paper onto the table. "He wants you to fix whatever problem you have going on as soon as possible."

"Trebol…" His voice was a warning, "Where is Candy?"

Silence.

"Don't make me repeat myself a third time, Trebol."

"The first floor," Trebol answered, reluctantly. "In the sun room. She's waiting for you, Young Master."

Doflamingo didn't rush out of the room. No. He took his time as he slowly walked through the halls of his mansion. He passed by Baby 5, the woman calling his name, but he ignored her. He saw Diamante, Lao G, Dellinger, Gladius, Sugar, countless others that he just breezed past. He had no time for anyone right now. Why had they all chosen this time to speak to him? Couldn't they see that he wasn't smiling for a reason?

Fools.

He stopped in front of the sun room. He wasn't sure why he did. To gather his composure, perhaps? To prepare himself for her angry voice and unattractive sneers. Her taunts and spitfire mouth that he would laugh easily at, before he'd grin at her until she looked away in a huff. After another second, he opened the door. Despite his thoughts about how their meeting would play out, the sight that awaited him behind the door didn't surprise him. It didn't make him gasp or make his eyes widen. Didn't even make one of his fingers twitch. No. In fact, the sight of her lying there motionless on top of a table with flowers was one that he had expected somewhere in the back of his mind.

_**Doffy. **_He heard. His imagination playing cruel tricks on him.

He slowly made his way up to her, as if he had all the time in the world to gaze at her face. Her peaceful face and her dolled up body. Covered in bandages that would heal wounds that no longer ached. Doflamingo took his time watching her. His family… His lo—. Doflamingo, for all his birthright and all his power, was just losing those close to him left and right, all because of a brat trying to act like a grown up. He didn't know how long he stood there like that, but the stars had already begun to peek out, telling him that he had wasted far too much time. No one had called him for dinner or for lunch either. No one had even entered the room, despite them being her family as well. Were they trying to give him some peace? Why? He didn't need something like that.

For the first time in hours, Doflamingo moved. Reaching out to grab at a few strands of her hair. He didn't speak. That was absurd. The dead didn't listen to the living. Why would they? When they could go off to a grander place. A place that even with her blurry vision, she could see clearly. But, somewhere in the recesses of his mind, he knew that she'd be staying wherever he'd choose to bring her.

_You must be tired._

_Did you go through a lot?_

He took off one of the bandages on her cheek, exposing a deep gash.

_It was painful, wasn't it?_

_It was terrifying, wasn't it?_

He ripped open her shirt to expose the rest of the bandages wrapped around her torso. He opened them, eyes dancing over the sight of her marred skin. Disfigured and bloody, despite her heart no longer beating. They bandaged her. For what purpose? The dead didn't need this.

_Did you fight back? Did you shout? Did you call... for me?_

He let his hands drop.

_It's alright now. Don't worry anymore, I'll keep an eye on you._

_Stay here, in this place that's greater than all your dreams._

…

…

…

_And rest._

The sight of her mangled body fueled his rage. An anger so deep, he felt as if he were drowning in it. He might as well have been. His vision was blurring and for one foolish second he allowed the thought of her to invade his mind. Telling himself that her Devil Fruit was the cause of his impaired sight. But he was snapped back to reality when he began seeing red as he thought of the three members of his family that he had simultaneously lost.

Monet. Vergo. Candy.

Enough.

No more.

This was where he drew the line.

He reached into the pocket of his pants and retrieved a small lollipop, sticking it in her limp grasp. He squeezed it in her hand as if he were willing her to get up and take it from him. An absurd idea. He pressed his hand against hers for one more moment, before he turned and left as silent as he had been for the past few hours. But with each step he took away from her body, he could feel his resolve slowly being renewed.

_Thank you for waiting for me._

Doflamingo smiled once more.

As long as he smiled, all was right in his world where he was king.

* * *

_"Smile. No one cares how you feel."_

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed it, this is my second one shot in the OP fandom. **This one-shot ties into my fic Once Blank Reminiscence, a SABOXOC.** Check it out if you want!_

_I have a __**LIVEJOURNAL**__ that you can visit filled with my fanfic and other nonsense. Check it out and leave a comment if you have the time. Make sure to put in your FF name when leaving me a comment. __**You can find the link on my profile.**_

_**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	2. Extra

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece._

* * *

The sun was lazy today.

Lethargic and blocked by gray clouds that weren't yet ready to pour rain. Not that anyone particularly cared in Dressrosa, it was very well the happiest place in the Grand Line—on the surface at least—and the citizen's favorable moods were obvious. Their smiles were blinding and their talks of cheer grated on his ears every single day. But Doffy continued to smile at them.

Because he was their King, and they were merely expressing their joy to be a part of his world. And who wouldn't be glad to be in such close proximity to the Heavenly Demon himself? They considered it an honor, as they well should. Others didn't understand the truth behind his origin and disrespected him every chance they got—the fools—but their disrespect didn't bother him so much as their ignorance. He wasn't a child anymore, and Doflamingo could wholeheartedly say that he didn't care for their reverence as much as he once did. He cared for few things: his family being one of them. Now, such petty things like insolence only bothered him if they knew who he was and what he'd built, yet still, for whatever reason, decided to treat him like an equal—or lower.

No one stood on his plane.

No one.

His birth assured that, but his accomplishments throughout his years further guaranteed the fact. And those that thought or said otherwise died a quick death—if he was bored.

But he wasn't bored now.

So, when Baby 5 came up to him with a shotgun for a hand pointed at some sniveling fool, begging for mercy, he easily gave it. Doflamingo raised his hand and allowed Baby 5 to put the man out of his misery. Quickly and _mercifully_. He didn't even know what he did to deserve being dragged broken and bloody to his feet, and he didn't care to either. The only thing that mattered at the moment was the lazy sun and his own ease. Dinner would be served soon, and he'd by lying if he said that he wasn't looking forward to tonight's feast. As he sat upon his lavish sofa in front of his large swimming pool. The scantily clad women had all disappeared, running off in sudden fright when they saw the half-dead man and not returning when he finished the job.

Or perhaps they didn't return because of those heels he could hear clicking in his palace. Yes, that might have been the reason. That temper of hers accompanied by that sneering face when she was disgusted could very well send even the bravest of men running with their tails between their legs. He wanted to see both again. But for now, he contented himself with the sounds of those terribly familiar heels and the obnoxious gnash of teeth as it bit down too roughly on a particularly hard piece of—

"Candy," Doffy said without turning. He hardly registered the grin on his face widening. "Fuffuffuffu… you're late."

Did Kaido keep you? Was the unspoken question in those words. She seemed to understand well enough. Because she was family. Precious, precious family.

"I ran into someone unexpected," Candy explained, and he swore his vision blurred when she spoke. Was that her Devil Fruit at work? Or did she just focus his vision that much? Well, not that it mattered. "An agent of the Revolutionary Army. Sugar took care of her."

"Fuffuffuffu, as expected," he said, but in truth he could hardly care less about her reasons. Because making him wait was unacceptable. "How have you been?"

"Kaido is… different from what I expected."

His anger suddenly bubbled over, but he kept that perfect smile in place. "How so?"

She shrugged. He knew she did. Haki was terrible like that.

"Not particularly good, not particularly bad either. Just… a strange kind of different," Candy said, finally walking up to him. She took her time, and Doffy physically felt the bubble of anticipation pop when he finally got a good look at her. After three years without her in his house, the walls suddenly felt too small to contain her presence.

She used to come more often, but that ruined the point of a hostage. And slowly, ever so slowly, the visits diminished. Until her attendance at his dining table was next to nonexistent. Dressrosa had been lonely at first, but that, too, faded. Along with his ringing DenDen Mushi. She hardly called anymore. Too busy doing whatever it is she did to occupy herself in Kaido's territory. Train, perhaps? He couldn't even begin to imagine. But she certainly looked leaner than before. A bit tanner, too. And her hair was different. There were also many similarities though. Like the constant candy in her mouth. As well as the glasses he'd gifted her all those years ago. They were thick framed and didn't really fit well with her face, but she kept them nevertheless.

He knew she'd go blind without them.

He knew that was a lie, too.

In fact, she may have been better off without them. She'd had them for years. Surely, her eyes must have gotten even worse—her Devil Fruit was a double edged sword—thus rendering them useless. Still, she kept them. And he wasn't about to order her to throw them out. It was the only thing she had that was once his. The only thing he'd willingly parted to another. And his grin always widened when he saw them, sitting atop her nose and marking her as a part of his family. If the tattoo of his Jolly Roger wasn't enough proof.

"Welcome back," Doflamingo suddenly said, standing and closing the distance between them. She was still heads shorter than him.

"You cut your hair," was her reply, as she stared up at the lack of… wildness. Though whatever his hair lacked in spike, his outfit more than made up for. He'd switched the suit for something more comfortable and far more bizarre. An outfit that suited his now laxer personality. "And I see you've gotten into the habit of showing more skin."

"Fuffuffuffu," he cackled, leaning over her with his hands in his pockets and a too wide smile stretching his lips. Unlike himself, Candy seemed as though she aged a decade. Or perhaps that was only to his observant eye. Her lips spoke of constant frowns and the space between her eyebrows was just a tad more furrowed than usual. He got just as angry as her—sometimes even more quickly—but his smiles offset the wrinkles that came with such a temperament. Did she smile at Kaido's? It certainly didn't look like she did.

"What a waste of beauty," he said, rubbing the crease in her brow with a thumb. It wasn't as permanent as it looked.

Candy bit the lollipop in her mouth in sudden agitation at his halfhearted words. It turned into sugary confetti not a moment later. And he smiled at the familiarity of it all. She hated his lukewarm compliments, and had no problem showing it. Candy brushed his hand away. "Save it for your women, Doffy."

He pretended not to notice the slight flecks of red staining her cheeks. "It's been too long, Candy."

For once, she agreed.

* * *

As he was sailed away on a Marine ship with his hands bound and his bloody wounds still seeping, he took a long moment to stare up at his crumbling empire. It was burning. It was falling. It was _dying. _Block by block. The people's screams now were ones of hate—not that he particularly cared—but he wasn't feeling like a King at the moment. His world had shifted on its axis, destroying important pillars of its foundation. And he just stared.

He had the time. He knew his family would come help him soon enough, and he'd escape this hellhole. He'd survived worse. This was a mere drop in the ocean of suffering that he'd already gone through. Some of the weaker Marines laughed and sneered at him behind his back, as he looked upon the remains of Dressrosa, whispering that he deserved it. Doffy didn't care. He'd kill them when the chance presented itself—two minutes, he suspected—it wouldn't be hard. In all honesty, he was far more concerned about his castle and though his eyes watched listlessly as another large piece of it just… fell, his mind screamed in—_something. _Some sort of unknown emotion that felt quite a lot like grief.

Her body.

_Candy's body._

Where was it?

Did someone take it during the confusion or was she buried under mountains of rubble? He needed to find her. He'd already lost enough. And he'd be damned if he counted that body amongst his losses. What would the citizens do if they found her body? Burn her with the rest of the villagers or just feed her to the hounds? No. He couldn't—_wouldn't _allow it. She'd been by another's side long enough. He wasn't altruistic enough to let her go even in death. Soon, maybe… but not yet.

He needed to tell her things—not out in the open, but whisper them in his mind—in front of her. It wouldn't be the same otherwise. He also needed to get her fruit. Then perhaps get to work repairing his connections and rebuilding his empire. Revenge on Law would come after, or perhaps sooner if he was fortunate enough. The gods never smiled upon him though. Those worthless beings. He'd show them—again—just as he did when his father first brought them away from Dressrosa. He'd survive and he'd make his legend boom across the centuries.

But first he needed to escape.

And as he looked above, seeing what was left of his battered family come—literally—crashing down from the sky to help him, he smiled. The two marines he swore to kill shivered behind him. And his vision blurred with something like happiness, he blamed Candy. He swore to himself that they'd meet once more. He'd make it happen. At least, he'd try to.

Doflamingo would be King again, and he'd right his world.

Until then, however, he contented himself with a smile.

It was more believable than usual.

* * *

_A/N: The beginning takes place after Candy apprehends Kuni from my SaboXOC story, Once Blank Reminiscence. Since the Dressrosa Arc finished up some time ago, I just wanted to write this up. I may write another when they show Doffy again, but that remains to be seen. I'm thinking about something where Doffy has Candy's fruit._

_Anywho, this—along with all subsequent updates—are all just extras and not full-blown one-shots, thus their shortness._

…

_Please Review._


	3. Author's Note

I released a fantasy novel. You can find more information on my original fiction blog. The URL is on my profile. (Please manually input because FF links are currently malfunctioning.)

That is all.


End file.
